


A Town like this

by texting_fangirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Future Relationships, Gen, Jacob Black x Reader - Freeform, Jacob is a little older in this, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Themes, also hawt werewolf boys, basically you're forced to move to Forks, but unlike Bella you actually like it, idk how tags work tbh, in the future, mentionings of depression, mentionings of disability, probably around 17 or so, scream at me in the comments so i can continue this, sort of like a rewritten twilight except it's focused on the reader and jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Forced out of your old life your family returns to a place neither of them ever mentioned in more than a sentence before;Forks is as unknown to you as the friendly guy who allows your parents and you to stay at his house until your situation is sorted out.Switching schools in the middle of the year isn't ideal, but home eviction isn't either, and upon arriving in the sleepy house between La Push and Forks, you settle in better than expected.





	A Town like this

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like two or three years ago, when I started to reread Twilight bc honestly the books are entertaining, sure they have their major flaws in HELLO who cares abt Eddy and Bells when you have such kickass supporting characters as literally all of the Cullens, the wolf pack, etc, etc...
> 
> So I guess this is sort of a way to honor those left behind by the original works, esp ma boi Jacob who deserved better. They all did.  
> Enjoy.

His skin was hot under your fingertips, almost burning, a furnace in the depth of night.

The dim, yellow light of the candle on the floor next to the mattress gave it a glow, soft dips and curves gently accentuated with shadows here and there.

His eyes were as dark as his hair, which was still wet from the downpour outside, but the sound of rain against the sturdy window and roof was but a background noise as his hands ran over your sides, down to your hips, where you sat on his middle.

He propped himself up, shifting your weight easily, raising his legs until you could have leaned back against his thighs and still would've been sitting upright, comfortably slightly above his eyelevel.

"We don't have to, if you don't..." His voice was gentle, uncertain of himself and your position, so self-conscious.

You bit your lip and shook your head, looking down on his chest and tentatively running a hand over the area where neck became shoulder

"Don't worry", you whispered. "I want to."

You felt him twitch against the thin boxers he was still wearing, and he averted his eyes like he was ashamed of the reaction his body had to your words.

"Ready when you are." Your heartbeat must've been so loud it could've passed as thunder, but still he wound his strong arms around you and placed his forehead against yours.

"Okay." He breathed, and as his eyes met yours again they shone in adoration.

 

The question had come up before, of course, but he had never, and neither did you, and it felt almost reassuring to know he had as much experience at this as you.

He kissed you, briefly, before reaching out to the makeshift bedside table, where his pants lay.

You moved off him, reluctantly, shimmying between the slightly cold sheets of wool and cotton while he busied himself with putting on a condom.

After you had gotten rid of your panties he was lying on his back next to you, and you tried not to stare.

"Are you still up for this?" His hand petted your cheek, while he rolled around and on his side, facing you.

Excitement fluttered in your chest, alongside fear, and you felt a familiar warmth pool between your legs. Only this time, it would be for a viable reason.

"Yes." Despite your inner turmoil, your voice was calm and collected.

Jacob shuffled over, the sensation of his tip against your entrance making you bite your lip.

His lips parted as he carefully and very slowly moved forward, and his eyes narrowed.

You pushed your head back into the mattress and shut your eyes, trying to breathe away the pain.

"Jacob", you whispered. Fingernails dug into warm skin, clawed into muscles below.

 

* * *

 

 

The song the radio was playing was soft, dreamy; fitting your current state of mind.

An almost sleepless night, spend in a car stuffed full of belongings with hardly any room to move had made your head cloudy, filled with soft white fog, almost like in the forest that had sprouted in front of the car's windows.

The car was dry and warm, and quiet besides the low radio, while outside was moving along quickly and wet air clung to the glass of the windows and swallowed the road ahead.

You briefly wondered how your parents had found a small town like Forks before you remembered your mother had childhood friends there. Really, after the fiasco back what had been home once, they might as well have tossed a dart at the map and could've gotten a similar place. Moving to Forks had only been more alluring than the other option because of the overwhelming generosity of the old friends your Dad had called in your Mom's place, who would let you stay in one of their houses near the border of La Push without rent for the first months. You couldn't come up with a reason why life would be so nice to you, there had to be a catch, there had to be, but for now it was a luxury beyond what money could buy.

It would be a nice life, you dimly thought to yourself; the weather made everything have a mystical touch and the forest bordered the ocean, you had seen it already, and close proximity to the ocean was always good.

It meant fresh, salty air, beaches and the sense of freedom.

A sigh escaped your lips as your eyes grew heavy in response to the feeling of safety that enveloped you here, in this moment. You closed them and dozed off while the car sped on, through the fog and the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

The house turned out to be in good shape, better than you'd expect a building to be that had been left alone for a while by now.

It was small, yes, with a single bathroom and open kitchen attached to the living room downstairs and two other rooms upstairs. A ladder led up into the attic, which offered a tent-like feeling. The roof on both sides limited the space left to stand upright for anyone larger than the average female, but for you it was enough. Your dad, who had peeked his head through the hutch in the floor to catch a glimpse of where you had vanished off to, smiled.

It was a worn out smile, a tired and sad one, but happy as well. Happy you seemed to have found a place you liked and could settle down in for now.

You smiled back at him.

There was a small window leading out towards trees that sloped down towards the harbor in the far distance, and it let enough light in that you wouldn't need a second source to see.

It felt strange to sit in this small and yet large room, hugging your knees to your chest, below you nothing but bare floor and only dust keeping you company.

You hoped the roof wouldn't leak.

Downstairs was a buzz as your Dad helped a strange man to transfer everything you had brought with you into the house. There would be no van arriving after you, you realized, everything that wasn't coming in through the door had been left behind. Furniture, drapes, plants, clothing. Books. Art.

It had all been sold after your flat had been confiscated, and it had provided enough to afford the hours-long drive here.

You had never wondered what it must be like, being poor, not having stuff or not being able to afford it, but as you looked down on the black bag-pack and a thick folder, you realized this would come close to feeling poor. Everything you owned now fit into that which lay in front of your feet, which were covered in thick socks. An eerie feeling clung to your heart as you carried it upstairs, placing it in a corner that seemed dust and leak-free before returning to ground-level.

There was a double-bed in a room on the first story, and you saw your mother lying in it already. Before she could notice you in the doorway you moved on.

"______, this is Jo. He's the one who owns this house." Your father’s words stirred you up from your almost apathic state of mind.

You managed a smile. "Hi. Thank you, I guess."

There was a strain in your voice, audible even to outsiders, and a pitiful look crossed Jo's face. He extended a hand and you took it. His handshake was firm but not painfully tight; warm, calloused skin lightly scraped against yours and your palm felt cold after you pulled your hand back.

There was the irrational need to explain why you weren't overflowing with joy, despite that being a weirder reaction than your calm one. In search of words your eyes jumped to the window before they reconnected with the whiskey-colored ones of Jo. "It's all still a bit unreal. But really, thank you for letting us stay here."

You hoped the male with the long black hair would be able to filter the gratitude out from underneath the layers of annoyance, fear, uncertainty and exhaustion.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for you all."

His voice was nice, pleasant to listen to, as he explained how electricity and water worked here, and then retrieved a few more woolen covers from his truck that parked behind the small family car that belonged to your parents. They smelled like fire and ocean.

He also brought a box with basic foods; noodles, a few vegetables and the like. He waved it off and wouldn't have none of it as your Dad tried to decline as politely as possible, and you silently thanked Jo for insisting. Dinner would have been much more sparse otherwise.

Before the owner could leave, you worked up the courage to ask him if he knew if someone in town needed help or had other job-offers.

An apologetic smile spread on his lips as he had to decline, but he offered to take you with him on his way back so you could ask yourself.

Seeing as there wouldn't be any other way to get away from the little house all too soon, you accepted.

Jo's dark eyes had small wrinkles around the corners when he saw your bright yellow rain coat.

"A speck of color is always good." He remarked, before backing out of the driveway and turning onto the dirt-path that was the road.

To your pleasant surprise he kept quiet for most of the drive, not bothering with small talk or other questions.

As the road turned to gravel and then asphalt, he cleared his throat. He was still looking ahead, but you knew he wanted to ask something.

"So, your mother, huh." He gave a quick glance to where you were sitting. Your view was trained on your interlaced fingers. "It's been years since we last spoke... Your dad didn't really tell what was up, just that you really needed a place to stay at... Something about a lawsuit?" He stopped himself then, and risked another glance sideways. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine... I understand, me being a stranger to you and all."

He sounded a bit hurt that your Mom had never talked about him, but his sincere concern and understanding soul were too much and you had to fight back tears. You shook your head, and he grimaced, clearly thinking he had gone too far. He was halfway through an apology before you breathed in deeply and spoke up.

"No, it's fine, I guess. She's depressed. And also, not able to use her right hand and arm." You stumbled over your own words, and it was too much, too soon. Your voice wouldn't come back. There was more to say, the accident at work, the resulting problems, the inhuman company. But nothing got past your tongue.

"You probably heard this a lot lately, but I'm really sorry for you."

It shouldn't make tears appear in your eyes, but it did anyway, and you stared out of the window to your side.

"Thanks." Tears thickened your words, and Jo didn't speak of your Mom anymore.

The drive down to the small town of La Push didn't take long, and before he pulled over on the main street your driver casually mentioned you'd probably visit the school in Forks nonetheless.

"The school here isn't really for... Y'know, outsiders." He shrugged apologetically, but you understood.

You thanked him for the drive and exited the sturdy vehicle, watching it disappear around a corner.

The thought of how you should get back to your house and further, all the way to your school in the future nagged at the back of your head.

Taking the car wasn't an option, and you shortly contemplated getting a bicycle. Considering the almost constantly wet weather you knew it'd be unpleasant.

You didn't dare openly hope for someone from school to offer to give you a ride every day, but of course that small light was there, a wish in the dwindling spiral that was your life.

 

La Push was wonderful.

The houses were painted in nice colors, faded from salty winds, sun and old age, but people were walking the streets, seagulls called out overhead and the air was filled with noise.

A small smile appeared on your face as you stuffed your hands in your pockets and continued to walk, taking in the scenery.

Here and there shop windows peeked out between houses, and after another corner you gathered the courage to enter one.

Some elderly shop owners frowned at you after they heard your question, some carried mild smiles while declining politely.

After another whole street of "No"s you sat down on a log, just off the street, that offered a nice view on the harbor and the coastline.

When a voice spoke up next to you, completely unexpected, it startled you.

 

"Hi! Are you new here?"

After a moment of initial panic and looking around you found the source of the husky voice. Against the pale, bright clouds it was difficult to make out more than his silhouette, but his voice had been friendly so you suspected he sported a smile.

"Yeah. What gave me away?"

He chuckled and walked around the log, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Long black hair got held together at his neck, and his shorts seemed a bit too large for him.

"Oh, I don't know. Your jacket, probably." Dark eyes blinked out of a bronze-colored face.

In mock shock you looked down at yourself. "Is it the yellow color? It has to be, hasn't it."

He smiled broadly, and you shyly smiled back, glad he had picked up on your sarcasm and not taken offense.

"Definitely. I'm Jacob, in case you were wondering." His view looked taunting and just a bit flirtatious.

"______." You replied, and lifted a hand to bump his fist.

"You are new, aren't you?" His voice took a more serious tone now, and his eyebrows drew closer together at the question of your appearance here.

"I am. Moved here today."

He seemed surprised at that. "Here? Here here?"

Shaking your head you vaguely pointed in the direction where your house was. "I think it's barely 'here' anymore. Closer to Forks, but still in the territory of La Push, I think. The owner’s name is Jo."

Recognition lit Jacob's eyes and he nodded.

"So you probably won't go to school here, right? What made you move here?" He meant well, but you drew back.

It was one thing to chat with Jo, who had suddenly been revealed an old family friend, and a generous at that.

Jacob, as nice as he seemed, wouldn't get to know. Not yet, anyway.

He must have seen the distant, cold look on your face for his playful smirk left his face.

"It's fine if you don't tell, really." He hurried to say and glanced up at your now standing person.

"Do you know where I could get a job?" You asked, voice harsher than intended. The slightly hurtful expression smoothed the edges his simple question had cut and you sighed. "Sorry. Not enough sleep the last days. Do you happen to know someone who'd be willing to pay me to help out? Please?"

The smile from before returned, even if slowly and not in the same intensity.

"Not yet. But I could help you find one."

You shrugged, and lowered your head, slowly walking back towards the town square.

Behind you Jacob called out. "Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

He had to jog to catch up to you, but once he was by your side he held up his hands apologetically. "I'll gladly help you, promise."

 

There were tourists strewn across the village, and after a moment of silence you asked Jacob how he had seen you weren't one of them.

"They're usually only sitting down at the Café. Or they have a camera or map on their laps... You didn't look like one, I guess. Never saw you around either, and for a visitor up from Forks you seemed not sure enough of your way around here."

You nodded and silently recognized the good perception of the boy roughly your height.

 

With Jacob by your side the locals owning the shops seemed friendlier, but even now you had little luck. The dark-haired male kicked a soda-can across the sidewalk in frustration after exiting another shop without the need for a helping hand.

"Guess I'll have to try it in Forks tomorrow after school." You mused after the light dimmed and nightfall approached.

Your new friend seemed unhappy about that but there was little he could do to change it.

He looked at you with his head tilted as you wistfully stared up the soft hills, to where the house lay.

"I guess I better head back now. Don't know how long it'll take me to get back h-" You stumbled over the word 'home' and fell quiet.

The afternoon with the younger but sympathic native boy had temporarily lifted your gloomy mood.

"Are you by foot?" Jacob asked, disbelief ringing in his voice.

"Jo took me down in his car, didn't think about how I'd get back." You confessed, shuffling your feet while slowly walking towards the edge of town.

After a few steps you realized he was still standing in the same spot as before and hadn't moved at all.

You gave him a questioning look.

"It's like... A really long distance from here to where your house is." He brought out, and you chuckled at his exasperated expression.

"Yeah, I know... I'll manage though. Am used to walking a lot."

He slowly shook his head. "I think we still have a bike in our garage, I'll ask Dad if I can lend it to you."

"That's nice of you but you don't have to-"

"No seriously. You don't want to walk all those miles through the forest at night, trust me."

You arched an eyebrow. "Got monsters on the loose here?"

He seemed uncomfortable. "No but you get really wet from all the moisture between the trees. Faster through that with a bike."

It felt like you should try to talk him out of it, a house for your family and you had been more than enough for the week as a nicety, but the prospect of having an independent way to get around was too alluring and you agreed.

His Dad's house was a little off to the side of town, and the old man in the wheelchair friendly enough.

Apparently Jo was friends with him -or news just travelled fast here- but after Jacob had introduced you he nodded like he knew your name.

"I used to babysit your mother." He then dropped, while rolling out of the house and over to the garage. You kept your surprise to yourself.

The bicycle was a very old race bike, everything squeaked and croaked, but after Jacob almost literally emptied a can of oil over it everything ran well.

"If you ever got problems with it come down here, I'll help you fix it!" He smiled, and you thanked both of them before mounting the old thing and riding up the street, towards the small house in the forest.

 

Jacob had been right about the forest, you thought as you hurried through it, hunched over the front wheel and trying to be as fast as possible.

The fog that had hung around in here all day now came down as soft rain, creeping inside your jacket and making your pants stick to your legs with wetness.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell in the comments down below about how unfair Stephie treated her characters (I'm taking them now soz) & and also let me know what you think bc honestly this has been collecting virtual dust in my phone (I started this _on my phone_ this is 15 pages in word already can you _believe_ it) for way too long.  
> cheerio


End file.
